A Nicktoon's Valentines Day
by Cosmo Phantom
Summary: Timmy invites Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy and their friends to Cupid's Day before Valentines Day parade. But what happens when Venus, Cupuid's sister, trys to overthow him. And what kind of spell has she put on the guys?


Yo! What Up? It's Cosmo Phantom with a new story! WOO! And it's a Valentine story! This means ROMANCE! LOTS AND LOTS OF CHEESEY ROMANCE STUFF! WOO…again!

Taylor: Will you shut up?! And don't worry peoples their will probably be no cheesy romance stuff. But their will still be romance in it, just not cheesy. But then again how should I know I'm just Cosmo Phantom's oc… she's just weird okay?

AND I'M PROUD OF IT BABE!!!!

Taylor: You had Mountain Dew tonight, didn't you?

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Spongebob Squarepants, and Jimmy Neutron. They all belong to their great creators and stupid Viacom.

* * *

In the beautiful world filled with purples, pinks, blues, and all those pretty colors Fairy World stood. It was the day before Valentine's Day and Timmy Turner, with his godparents Cosmo and Wanda, had decided to invite his friends that lived in other universes to the parade.

One of Timmy's friends was Danny Phantom; a half boy, half ghost (Danny, Sam, and Tuck are going be 16 in this fic). He had raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, red and white t-shirt, and blue jeans. With Danny; was his technology obsessed friend, Tucker Foley and his goth girlfriend Sam Manson. Danny was happily holding her hand.

And another friend of Timmy's was Spongebob Squarepants. A silly and not very bright yellow sponge, but at the same time loveable. He was excitedly waiting for the parade to start like the child he still is. With him was his best friend, Patrick Star.

And lastly, Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy was the same age as Timmy (AN: I think, I'm not sure). If you saw these two together you would think he and Timmy were twins. Anyway Jimmy had swirly brown hair, blue eyes, red shirt with a yellow neutron on it, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. With Jimmy was his friends Cindy, Sheen, Carl, and Libby.

"Look!" yelled Spongebob happily. He pointed at the street and the Nicktoons saw floats, bands, and all that other parade stuff come their way.

"And look! It's Cupid!" Wanda pointed out.

"Cupid?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Cupid the God of Love." Wanda told the Nicktoons.

"God of Love?" laughed Jimmy.

The Nicktoons then turned around toward Cupid who had gotten up on a podium, getting ready for his speech.

"Hello! Everyone! Isn't it a wonderful day for love!" cheered Cupid. Cupid had light pink hair, pink shirt, white angel wings, and a diaper.

The fairies cheered, but Cupid stopped them, "But my friends, wait until tomorrow! I bet this year will be the best Valentines Day ever!"

"Oh really?" a female's voice said.

Then with a 'Poof' a beautiful female appeared next to Cupid. The girl looked about 16, she had long light pink hair, perfect body (if you know what I mean), tan skin, short hot pink dress, a black belt with a light pink heart on it, and hot pink high heels.

"VENUS?!" yelled Cupid, surprised.

"WHO?" asked the Nicktoons and the citizens of Fairy World.

"I love guessing games!" Cosmo smiled. "Uh… don't tell me," Cosmo continued trying to think who 'Venus' was while Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Hello brother, thought you would see the last of me? HA! I'M VENUS! THE GODESS OF LOVE! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

"I give up." Cosmo frowned, "Who are you?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, causing Cosmo to hide behind Wanda. She turned to the crowd and grabbed Cupid, "Fairy World, I will now be the one in charge of Valentines Day. So I suggest you surrender or-"

She was then interrupted by a green blast that hit her face, and fell onto the ground. She turned to see Danny, who now had white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit.

She was about to blast him when she stopped, "Oh my." She smiled, "I like what she see, what's your name, sexy?" she flew up to him and put her arms around his neck. Causing Danny to blush, a bit.

"Hey! Get away from my man!" yelled an angry Sam. She then got out the 'Jack of Nine Tails' and aimed it at Venus. But before Sam could do anything, Danny used his ghost ray, and Venus flew back onto the ground. Sam frowned, she wanted to hit Venus!

Then Jimmy, with his Tornado Blaster came into the scene, Timmy with a pink and green Wishing Star blaster (that was really Cosmo and Wanda), and Spongebob with his red 'ka-ra-ta' gloves.

Libby and Cindy were about to join, when Sheen and Carl stopped them.

"Get out of the way!" Cindy yelled.

"Don't worry ladies," said Sheen, "We'll protect you with our manly abilities!"

Libby frowned, "Hello?! It's the 21st Century! Not some Cinderella story! We can protect ourselves!" (AN: You go girl!)

Carl and Sheen laughed.

"Oh sure you can." Sheen said sarcastically.

"Why I…" Cindy mumbled. She was about to attack Sheen, when she was interrupted.

Venus looked angry at the Nicktoons, "What is your problem? All I want to do is overthrow my brother."

"Which is bad." Timmy said. "Plus I don't think a girl would have the guts to run her own holiday."

She glared angrily, "Well what about-uh the Easter Bunny? She's a girl I think…"

"Nope." Cosmo said, "He's more manly then I am."

"Mrs. Clause? She takes care of Christmas." she said.

"Santa Clause." corrected Tucker.

"Can you guys just get on with the fight?!" yelled Cupid.

Timmy and Jimmy both shot their guns at Venus.

She fell to the ground, "Men, their all the same!" She got up. "You…" She stopped to count all the guy nicktoons, "…nine, will pay for your disrespect for women." She rose up her hands that were now glowing pink.

"A glowing pink ray?" laughed Timmy. "Oh, I'm so scared."

She shot all the guy nicktoons, and all of them fell on the ground unconscious.

And before the girl nicktoons could do anything, Venus disappeared.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­Yep, that's it for Chapter 1! Not much of a cliff hanger.

Taylor: Aren't people going to get mad at you for not updating 'Home Alone' yet?

Yes, and I'm sorry people. Just please don't kill me. I'll update it as soon as I can. Now Taylor, are you ready.

Taylor: Yep. Chapter 2 should be up soon! In the mean time, review please!


End file.
